etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Units
Back to Daemons ---- Daemon Units Racial Tag Daemons have always had physically strong units, and each unit's listed abilities only made them stronger. But the classification of "Daemon" adds even further traits to the unit: *Resistant to Fear. (+25%) *Immunity to Awe. *Immunity to Chaos. *+1 combat while raining. *-50% mana regeneration for non-hero units (1 point per 6 seconds instead of 1 point per 3 seconds). *-0.2 seconds on mana regeneration per level for non-hero units (instead of the usual -0.1 seconds). *Although not linked to the Daemon race tag, most Daemon units are also tagged as extra-planar - which makes them susceptible to the Banish spell. ----------''Tier 1''---------- ''Quasit - Daemonic Builder'' Quasits are the building troops of the Daemons. Their combat is poor but can be upgraded to be better than most builders. Their decent damage and speed allows them to defeat basic infantry. Their good armor and resistance stats helps prevent damage to their low hits. As with any builder, they are useful for generating increased resource income from mines. ''Imp - Daemonic Flying Missile Unit'' Imps are inexpensive and relatively fragile flying missile units. Low hits and armor mean that it cannot take much damage before being slain, especially by archers. Their resistance however, is much higher, allowing them to take more damage from elemental attacks. Alone, Imps are little more than a pest. In a large enough group though, they can rip through many enemy units and bases with ease, partially thanks to their dangerous cold damage type. ----------''Tier 2''---------- ''Nightmare - Daemonic Cavalry'' The nightmare is the Daemonic cavalry unit and resembles a burning horse. Nightmares are fast and useful for destroying enemy buildings. They have relatively low hits for their cost and have a vulnerability to the common slashing damage type, but make up for that with their high armor, resistance and above all, speed. ''Succubus - Basic Daemonic Flying Infantry'' Succubus' are average flying units with the ability to turn enemies into Souls when it kills them. Souls are very useful to a variety of Daemon units. They can be used to restore the mana of spellcasters (including the Daemon hero) and can be used to increase the XP of a Reaper by 20 for each Soul the Reaper takes. This is the primary use of the Succubus. Otherwise, they are quite weak compared to their cost. They should always be used on accessible weak units. Against the stronger anti air units, these may get smashed down. ''Reaper - Daemonic Floating Infantry'' Reapers are cheapish and reliable units capable of defeating a range of threats, not limited to but including flying units. They have a great viewing range for a ground unit, so may be usable as a scout. A vulnerability to fire is one that should always be monitored with this unit. Some dragons (Fire and Swamp) for example are easily capable of destroying Reapers. Their resistance to cold is quite useful, and can be abused against Wraiths, Shadows and Imps. ''Firebat - Basic Flier'' Firebats are one of the best basic fliers around. Unfortunate for them, one of the two races that produce them, in this case Daemons, have access to a variety of flying units that tends to make it difficult for Firebats to stand out. Imps are their main rival for the spot light who are not only available earlier, but also more disruptive overall and can be summoned for free. But it's not all doom for the infernal Bat, for their ability to shrug off fire type attacks like they were nothing allows Firebats to "wall" enemy towers that deal fire typed damage. Although this itself is a pretty minuscule trait due to the lack of fire damage towers, but there are those few occasions where you may need to something to sponge fire attacks and be expendable at the same time to scout for hidden attack types lurking in other towers, that would otherwise catch you off guard and prove fatal for something much more valuable. ----------''Tier 3''---------- ''Salamander - Advanced Daemonic Infantry'' Salamanders are dangerous Daemonic units capable of hitting multiple opponents and setting them on fire with every strike. It has great combat, resistance and decent damage. Their ability makes them very useful for destroying swarms. They also excel at demolishing buildings thanks to their fire damage type. However, one must also note its crippling weakness to common piercing attacks and great cost. Their hits are only good and cannot continue to take massive damage, so something must be used in the attempt to screen them from enemy attacks. ----------''Tier 4''---------- ''Daemon - Advanced Daemonic Flying Infantry'' Daemons are very powerful flying units that can summon Imps, cause havoc and generally be annoying to your opponent. They are capable of laying waste to most units and, thanks to its flying ability, it is possible for them to destroy enemy units without being impeded by many grounded threats. Their resistance, armor and hits are all very good, allowing them to sponge many attacks from anti-flying units. The ability to summon Imps can be very useful as they can act as a screen to protect the Daemons or for that little bit of extra valuable cold damage. Daemons can be produced at an Infernal Temple by any race. ''Harpy - Advanced Flier'' Harpies have a useful role, but have never really been that great at executing it. With Daemons immune to Awe, resistant to Fear, durable enough to withstand many offensive spells and with so few grounded units, Daemons aren't exactly threatened by enemy spellcasters to the same extent as other races, which further reduces the need for Harpies among the Daemon ranks. However, there is one instance that pains Daemon players, one where a bunch of Harpies could help out - debilitating High Elven spellcasters! Mystics and Ice Maidens can throw out frost type spells at your main Daemons, which certainly wont like taking the extra damage. Further more, Moonguards and Manticores have that vile Multi-Shot spell which makes short work of Imp swarms. Daemons may not have need for Harpies to overcome spellcasters from other races, but High Elven ones are painful to take on without them. It's just a shame that, as said before, Harpies don't exactly do their job well and require support just to support your other troops or need to be massed. ----------''Tier 5''---------- ''Summoner - Daemonic General'' The Summoner is the Daemon's general unit. It has a high cost and long building time, even compared to other generals. Its upsides are the powerful electrical attack it has, the ability to summon Daemons and relative toughness compared to most other spellcaster styled units. Summoners can take the souls the Succubus units create to boost their mana. ''Storm Dragon - Elite Flier'' Storm Dragons can essentially be used like a uber Harpy for the Daemons - provoking an enemy spellcaster to unleash their magic then and there or else run the risk of loosing it. Unfortunately, the one real need to "block" a spellcaster's spells are against High Elves, who don't fear Dragons (literally!). This can make it difficult for the Storm Dragon to pull off its main role without suffering a lot of damage in the process, especially since the Storm Dragon is likely to provoke the spellcaster to unleash their magic upon the poor Dragon. However, Storm Dragons are still useful when their situation abilities aren't called for, or simply can't be pulled off, as their naturally strong electrically attack can be used to deal large damage to grouped infantry, giving them something else to do. ''Fire Dragon - Elite Flier'' Fire Dragons make for great building destroyers that surpass Salamanders for this act due to the absence of a piercing weakness that typical base defenses can pray up on. Being a flier only promotes this role further, especially in the Daemon race, where it can come from any angle and with a horde of powerful Daemon units that'll easily exploit any vulnerability found in the enemy's base defense. Between Imps, Succubi, Daemons, Harpies and even Firebats, there are a multitude of units that can accompany the Fire Dragon safely trough the hidden corners of an enemy base, causing utter havoc regardless of what defense the enemy has prepared. ''Balora - Daemonic Titan'' Balora is the Daemon race's Titan unit. She is a huge Succubus which has excellent combat and damage. Balora's Flying ability makes her more fearsome than most other Titans, as most units cannot hit her. Once Balora has been produced, there is little out there that can make a successful counter to her other than excessive numbers of anti-flying units and upgraded towers. Her only mild weakness is her low hits compared to many other melee Titans. Category:Daemon